


Sparks

by Strawhat_matt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: Satsuki fell in love with her best friend.





	Sparks

Sparks  
One shot

あおみね さつき. (Aomine Satsuki)  
She wrote it in her notebook a hundred times over. Huddled up on her bed in one of his t shirts and a pair of panties, Momoi Satsuki daydreamed about her future. Getting married, having kids, growing old with her best friend of currently 17 years. Yeah, best friends since birth. But the simple love of a best friend didn't define what she felt for her best of best friends, Aomine Daiki. No, she had long since grown feelings for the boy before she even noticed it herself. But when she noticed, she noticed. And the most minuscule things he does can make her love him even more. If that's even possible at this point.  
She breathes in a deep sigh, before closing her notebook and hiding it away beneath her bed. If he were to ever find it, she'd probably-  
"Satsuki."  
The deep voice caught her off guard, and she tumbled off her bed onto the floor, securely tossing her diary deep under the bed, but falling flat on her back. The uproarious laughter coming from her intruder just added insult to injury.  
"Hahaha- oh man. What the hell are you doing Satsuki ?"  
"Me !? I thought you were a burglar or something !" She puffed her cheeks out in a pout, "You know nobody else is home, you could've at least called and said you were coming instead of scaring me half to death."  
The boys laughter finally died down, reaching out his hand to help the pouting girl up off the floor. Begrudgingly, she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up to her feet.  
"I've been wondering where this shirt went." He pulled at the bottom of the oversized shirt she had on, "I think it looks better on you tho."  
Her face blushed a light shade of pink.  
"What are you doing here Dai-chan ?" She asked innocently, still poking out her lip in a pout.  
"Would you rather sleep here alone, in this big house, where clearly anyone can sneak in ?" He snickered at the end. She finally took notice of the attire he had on. A pair of sweats and an old t shirt he always slept in.  
"I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need you to sleep with me you know." She huffed, crossing her arms under her large chest, pumping it up to look even bigger than before.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He yawned, falling into her soft bed and making himself comfortable. She tried holding her ground, but slid in beside the boy instead. They both laid on their side, gazing into the others eyes. Not in a weird way, just a comfortable setting between the two. Aomine turned off the bedside lamp, before slinging a lazy arm around her.  
"Feel safer already right ?"  
She won't admit that she did, and that just having him near her would always make her feel safe and protected. Using his arm as a pillow, she snuggled into him with a small giggle.  
"Thanks Dai-chan."

Momoi Satsuki knew her childhood friend held no special feelings towards her, but she couldn't help the way she felt. He may treat her like she’s a bother most of the time, but that's because he's lazy and she HAS to nag him or he'd never get anything done ! Then there's the moments where he grins at her like their 8 years old again, and holds onto her hand when she feels anxious or uncertain about things. And even tho he hates when she cries, he'll always make sure to hold her until she stops. Taking all that into account, how could she not fall for the idiot ?  
"You're so obvious Momoicchi." Kise commented, watching Satsuki watch Aomine during his pick up game with Kagami.  
"It's getting out of control Ki-chan. I'm stuck staring at him like a lovestruck teenager." She whines.  
"Well, you are a love struck teenager." He chuckles, "Why don't you just tell him already ?"  
"There's no way he sees me like that. I'm just Satsuki, the girl who sticks to him and nags for him to actually do anything. I'm nothing special."  
Kise arched an eyebrow and glanced between the lovelorn girl and the object of her affection, "You're not giving yourself enough credit Momoicchi. If he really felt you were that bothersome, why would he keep you around ?"

The words Kise spoke to her that day replayed over and over in her head. Her gaze fell onto the boy reading gravure magazines on the other side of his bed, while she flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine. Quiet afternoons like this had become rare for awhile, during the time he was in too sour a mood to do anything at all. But ever since Tetsu beat them, he had slightly reverted to spending time with her like normal. Suddenly, he lifted his head and gazed right back at her.  
"What are you staring at ?" He asked.  
She just shook her head, "You know Dai-chan, you should really stop reading magazines like that and get yourself a real girlfriend." She threw out jokingly.  
"A girlfriend ?" He repeated, "Heh, you're already handful enough."  
A light blush spread across her cheeks, as he casually went back to reading his magazine.

"Aomine-kun !" Satsuki's screechy voice roared, busting onto the roof to see Aomine lying on his back, staring up at the cloudy sky. She stomped over and towered over him, "How many times do I have to tell you, practice isn't an option !"  
He lazily turned his azure gaze toward her, "I can see up your skirt Satsuki."  
That earned him a swift kick to the side, before she kneeled down beside him.  
"Aomine-kun-"  
"Stop calling me that." He groaned, giving her a sharp look of apprehension, "Doesn't it sound funny coming off your tongue ?"  
"That's not what's important right now Dai-chan !" She squealed, a small smile present on Aomine's face that Satsuki didn't notice.  
"I didn't feel like going to practice." He yawned, "I only waited up here for you. You ready now ?"  
A permanent pout stuck on her facial features, "I guess. But you're going to practice on Monday !"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." He stands up, stretching his long limbs, "Let's go home."  
...  
As they walked home, a downpour soaked them to the bone. Aomine, who had left his house key at home and forgotten about his parents date night, ended up over in the Momoi household. Her parents were hardly ever home, so she didn't mind. She used her parents bathroom, and he used hers, showering to warm themselves up in hopes of not catching colds. Aomine finished his shower first, throwing on one of the shirts and pairs of sweats he kept over there since sometimes he practically lived there. Satsuki was still showering, so he started boredly looking around her room. It was simple, a bed, a wooden desk with papers perfectly organized atop it, and a couple girly objects to show that this was in fact a girl's room. He fell into her bed, and laid his head on the pillow. The pillow that wasn't half as comfortable as it used to be, due to something hard resting underneath it.  
"The hell ?" He mutters, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a book, "Satsuki's diary ?" He reads aloud, mischievous curiosity beaming off his body as he opens up to the first page.  
He knew he shouldn't have, reading all the personal thoughts and feelings the girl had. Yet he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face, reaching the parts about him. Pretty much all of it was about him, even if it wasn't written romantically. He was her best friend after all, they did almost everything together. What every simple phrase in that book watered down to tho was, "I love Dai-chan." And Aomine seen that pretty clearly. In fact, he was so enthralled in reading her scribbles that he hadn't noticed her come in.  
"What. Are. You. Doing ?" The strong pauses between words were meant to strike fear into the heart of Aomine, but he was too far gone to even notice, smiling over at her like an idiot. An even bigger idiot than normal.  
"You love me." He proclaimed, red blanketing her cheeks faster than she could even comprehend what he said to her. Instinct took over then.  
"Give me that !" She screamed, tackling him down into the bed and snatching the book out his hands, "Can't you even read !? It's my diary, you're not supposed to stick your big stupid nose into it just because you feel like it !" She vented, straddling over the boys abdomen, eyes blazing in fury.  
"Why haven't you just told me ?" His voice calm, clear, and concise. The complete opposite of her at the moment.  
"You're my best friend ! How could I just tell you something like that..."  
"Man, and people think I'm the idiot." He chuckled, staring straight up at the bewildered girl.  
"What are you-"  
"We could've had a lot of fun by now if you would've just told me Satsuki." He pointed out with a glint of something she hadn't seen before in his deep blue eyes.  
"Why're you saying it like-"  
"Like I love you too ?" He smirked, "You'd be stupid not to notice something as obvious as my feelings for you."  
"No way." She croaked out, "But you're exactly the same as you've always been !"  
"Because there was never a me that didn't love you." He shrugged like it was no big deal, "Of course nothing would change. I noticed as soon as your feelings changed tho. You're so obvious it hurts." He laughed hard that time, gripping her thighs as he did. She couldn't believe her ears, he had just confessed, and forced one out of her in one fell swoop. Yet he's laughing like it's no big deal at all, that her feelings for him have been going haywire since the seventh grade.  
"Well since you loved me oh so much, why didn't you just tell me ?" She posed, crossing her arms under her chest.  
"Because, where's the fun in that ?" He laughed again, "Watching you squirm about it was plenty worth the wait."  
"The wait for wha-"  
Sparks.  
That was the only literal translation Satsuki could think of when he pulled her face down to his, and pressed his lips against hers. Her body instantly melted against his, as their mouths melded together so naturally you'd think they kissed a million times before. It wasn't until they broke the kiss to breathe, that she realized how uneventful her life had been before discovering the vast feelings a small kiss could bring her. She wondered what else she'd been missing out on.  
"Definitely worth the wait." He grinned, before pulling her in again.  
Yeah, she thought, definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided to post. It’s fun to make them fluffy, I don’t know why, because that’s not my style at all. If I end up writing a real story for them, it’ll be different. But this is cute tho. Lol.  
> Likes and comments are cool :D


End file.
